This invention relates to a connector for insulated electrical wires, and more particularly to an insulation displacement connector utilizing an actuator for driving a sharp edged terminal through the insulation for making electrical contact with the conductive portion of the wire.
Prior art connectors utilize various methods to make electrical connections with insulated wires. Typically, it is necessary to strip the insulation from a short length of wire using a knife or a special tool. It is also known to make electrical connections to insulation covered wires by piercing the wires with a sharp conductive terminal device.
An electrical connector of the type which provides electrical contact between an insulated wire and a conductive terminal by piercing the insulation and without the necessity for stripping the wire. In general, the invention comprises a terminal housing including normally spaced apart complemental piercing terminals between which a wire is placed. The invention further comprises an actuator member which is pushed into the housing to progressively urge the piercing terminals toward one another, piercing the insulation on one or more wires placed between them.
In an illustrative embodiment, the housing includes at least multiple wire insertion channels and an actuator insertion channel. The actuator insertion channel is positioned adjacent the wire insertion channels. The wire insertion channels have an upper wall which is fixed and a lower wall which lies between the wire insertion channels and the actuator insertion channel. A first portion of the lower wall is fixed and a second portion of the lower wall is moveable between a first position more spaced from the upper wall and a second position less spaced from the upper wall.
Upper terminals having a sharp edged element are mounted on the upper wall and operable for piercing insulated wires. Complimentary terminals are mounted on the lower wall. The lower terminals have blunt edged elements for supporting the insulated wires as the upper terminals pierce into the insulation of the wires to electrically contact a conductive element of each wire. An actuator member is inserted into the actuator insertion channel causing the second portion of the lower wall to move from the first position to the second position bringing the terminals together and piercing the wires.
In operation, the actuator displacement connector facilitates electrical contact between one or more insulated wires and one or more conductive terminals without the necessity of first stripping insulation from the wires. The insulated electrical wires are inserted into wire insertion channels located in the housing of the actuator displacement connector until a mechanical stop limits further ingress of the wire into the channel. An actuator member is inserted into the housing for urging the lower wall of the wire insertion channel progressively toward the upper wall causing the insulation of the wire to be pierced by the upper terminal. The actuator is removably locked into the connector via a snap member to ensure the wires remain positively engaged with the connector.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.